ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Scheiße (song)
"Shiza" (alternate titles: "Scheisse", "Scheibe", and "Scheiße") is a song written by Lady Gaga and produced by RedOne. Gaga and DJ White Shadow remixed a short portion of the song and premiered it on January 19, 2011 at the Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler, although, Gaga purposely left out the chorus during this remix. The studio version of the song will be featured on Born This Way. The title and parts of the song are in German. Scheiße, means 'shit'/'dammit' in English. Part of the lyrics were posted by Nicola Formichetti on Twitter. The song was registered on Gaga's BMI on March 18, 2011. Critical Reception An hour before kicking off the final leg of The Monster Ball Tour, Gaga sent four tracks to Rolling Stone magazine to have an advance preview. What they said about "'Scheiße" is the following. :"A remixed version of this number was used in a recent runway show by fashion designer Thierry Mugler. The album version doesn’t have the same hardcore European house flavor, but it’s definitely the tune most likely to bring back memories of early-Nineties dance crossover hits by C&C Music Factory, Snap and RuPaul. The opening of the song — in which she flatly intones “I don’t speak German, but I can if you like” — is fierce, but the song is saved from being a slight novelty by a soaring chorus that vaguely recalls Survivor’s “Eye of the Tiger.”" Lyrics Mugler Remix Version I don’t speak German, but I can if you’d like (like) es kat mi madre monster, (like) es kat mi madre monster, (like) es kat mi madre monster, (like) es kat mi madre monster, Isch lieben aus tubikler, es kat mi madre monster, alsch bi auschke wie falugen, bigon bi uske mugler Isch lieben aus tubikler, es kat mi madre monster, alsch bi auschke wie falugen, bigon bi uske mugler Isch lieben aus tubikler, es kat mi madre monster, alsch bi auschke wie falugen, bigon bi uske mugler Isch lieben aus tubikler, es kat mi madre monster, alsch bi auschke wie falugen, bigon bi uske mugler Isch lieben aus tubikler, es kat mi madre monster, alsch bi auschke wie falugen, bigon bi uske mugler Es kat mi madre monster Es kat mi madre monster Es kat mi madre monster Es kat mi madre monster Es kat mi madre monster Es kat mi madre monster Es kat mi madre monster Es kat mi madre monster Isch lieben aus tubiklerm, es kat mi madre monster, alsch bi auschke wie falugen, bigon bi uske mugler Isch lieben aus tubiklerm, es kat mi madre monster, alsch bi auschke wie falugen, bigon bi uske mugler Isch lieben aus tubiklerm, es kat mi madre monster, alsch bi auschke wie falugen, bigon bi uske mugler I’ll take you out tonight, Say whatever you like, Mugler I’ll take you out tonight, say whatever you like, scheiße-scheiße, be mine, scheiße be mine, Put on a show tonight, Do what ever you like, scheiße-scheiße be mine, scheiße be mine. I, I, I, I (oh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh) I don't speak German, But I can if you like. Isch lieben aus tubikler, es kat mi madre monster, alsch bi auschke wie falugen, bigon bi uske mugler Isch lieben aus tubikler, es kat mi madre monster, alsch bi auschke wie falugen, bigon bi uske mugler Isch lieben aus tubikler, es kat mi madre monster, alsch bi auschke wie falugen, bigon bi uske mugler Isch lieben aus tubikler, es kat mi madre monster, alsch bi auschke wie falugen, bigon bi uske mugler